Sybil Sinagra / "Virgo"
"Do you know what the Original Sin is? ... If not, then I shall show you." -Dr. Sinagra { Theme Song } 'First Name' Sybil 'Last Name' Sinagra 'IMVU Name' Diversity 'Nicknames' Original Sin, Virgo 'Age' Jan. 3 / 23 y.o. 'Gender' Female 'Height' 5'9 'Weight' 159 lbs. 'Blood type' AB- 'Behaviour/Personality' Dr. Sinagra is very professional at all times. She is also extremely cunning and it shows. She sees through lies easily and seems to understand people in a way that makes her seem far older than she really is. Her intellect can make her an intimidating woman to be around, and she enjoys a challenge. There is no true downtime for her, as she sees her path and hers alone, and only wishes to bring along those who are inspired to learn that which she can teach them. Sybil can be a plethora of emotions when needed, but what her true feelings are... Now that is the real mystery. Dr. Sinagra's "alter ego" as she'd refer to it, is known as Virgo. She is the teacher of the Original Sin, and dreams to draw together those hungry for power and knowledge to take over. Apperance Sybil is a beautiful woman in a very subtle, vintage way. She is graced with pale noir skin and long dark bistre hair. She often keeps her hair very neatly tied and braided into an updo, with a little bit of smokey make-up and dusky plum lipstick. She's very professional in how she dresses but is a bit more lax and unafraid to show off a bit of skin than most in her career field. She has two beauty marks upon her face, one below the eye and one nearer the corner of the lip. When Sybil becomes or changes into her "Virgo" get-up, her hair changes to a whiskey and cranberry hue, wild and natural. Her eyes also seem to reflect the dark toiling golden orange of the Furea energy. Allignment Chaotic Evil 'Clan & Rank' Sybil hopes to start her own... collective, of interesting people. High school grade Science Teacher 'What district do you live in?' District 1 'Relationship' Single 'Occupation' Science Teacher at KasaiHana High, and a Nuclear Physicist. 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Penance Blitz '''Flow of battle: 'Sei Sybil's style of fighting is based solely on her own natural athleticism and then her ability to deduct information about her opponent. Upon encountering any opponent she observes them, analyzing their style and then reacting in a way that is needed to counteract their style. She trends upon the concept of agitating and wearing down on her opponent while remaining totally calm and stern. Sybil's naturally heightened sensory and trained observational skills allows her to predict a great deal of her opponent's actions after she has engaged with them for a certain period of times or through a series of moves. With this she also uses someone else's combat against them, taking the time to return their attacks back at them, or using their own offensive gestures to break their resolve and push another into surrender. Dr. Sinagra only fights when it is to her benefit- or to learn about another person's combat style to see how it might benefit her. If she had her way, she'd rarely lift a finger and have others fight for her under her tutelage. '''Chi Base (Optional) Alteration: Furea Manipulation and Creation With this form of chi manipulation, Dr. Sinagra can use her chi as an ionizing agent that she can then superheat, creating a hot plasma energy that can burn through flesh and a variety of metals with ease. The best thing to compare the Furea chi to is a solar flare, or the plasma energy superheated on the sun's surface. With training this type of chi and having learned to control it very well in reasonable measure, Dr. Sinagra has gained something of a resistance to heat and can tolerate exposure to fire longer than most before she begins to burn. The Furea does not burn Dr. Sinagra. The Furea burns far hotter than fire. It's hypothosized that it can burn over 100,000 degrees Farenheit. Because it is not fire, it does not have a wide range of heat, so you only know it's hot when you get within five inches of the Furea energy. Because it is so particular and deadly, Sybil cannot extend the Furea far unless she 'throws' it. Without releasing it, it can flow around her for a range of ten feet, but is most effective within five feet of her person. With the ionizing 'ignition' factor of her chi manipulation, she can also snap her fingers, clap her hands together, or other forms of skin on skin contact to make sparks occur. It's in this small way she can start fires on flammable objects nearby without leaving any evidence. If she touches something for a long time, it also heightens the flammability of said object. 'Chi Form' Chi 'Weapon of Choice' -To be written Allies/Enemies -To be written 'Background' -To be written PeakHuman System *Peak Human Intelligence *Peak Human Sensory System 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chairwomen Nakayama, or Detective Roji (Keyo/Izzy/SezomaruDensuke)~ Category:3rd Gen